


Deamus: Oneshots and requests

by Gayfanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfanfics/pseuds/Gayfanfics
Summary: Help me with this. Comment what you want to see
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. Comment on this chapter what you want to see me do with Dean and Seamus. I am struggling with inspiration.

Thank you  
Gayfanfics


	2. Caught

*Dean POV*

Dean and I were in the library. It was empty, or so we thought. As we were part way through making out, I saw a blinding flash. Sure enough standing behind a bookshelf was Collin Creevey with his camera. I pull away from our kiss, and Collin starts running. I speed up to get him. He trips on his too long robes and goes hurtling to the ground. I pin him down and whisper fiercely in his ear," If you tell anyone what you saw, say goodbye to your camera." 

I think I scared him a bit, but thats what he needs. A bit of fear never hurt anyone. I run back to the library to find Seamus. When I get there it's full, and he's gone.

I go up to my dorm to start revising. The end of year exams are next week. Thats why the library is open late. Just as I open my books Seamus walks in. "What did you do?" He asks in a tone that says theres no point in lying, I already know." I just scared him a little bit. No damage done". Now he just looks frustrated," So you didn't push him over?"  
"What! That lying son of a banshee! (A/N: It's a reference. If you know, you) He triped on his own cloak and I just kept him down." I wait a moment before adding, "And threatened to break his camera."

Seamus glared at me, disapprovingly. "Sea don't look at me like that, I didn't hurt him or break anything." Slowly he shook his head,"Dea, he's in the hospital wing. He banged his head when he fell." I didn't know this. He seemed fine except he just laid there, face down, for a while after I got up.

I dash for the door, before I could get out I hear Seamus,"Don't be an idiot." He was right though. I really have to think about this. I'm running again, down to the hospital wing.

I found him lying in a bed, with a bandage wrapped around his scalp. "Why did you lie to Sea? What does it get you?" Colin just stares back, puzzled"What do you mean, lied to him? I can't remember much, just you pinning me down, then I'm laying here." So he can't remember talking to Sea. I'm not sure wether that's good or not. Let's take it as good and go from there.

A/N: My first oneshot so I hope it didn't suck that much. This mught have a part 2 to it later on, or it might not, I don't know.

Anyway, have fun  
Gayfanfics


End file.
